


Three Words

by Rookblonkorules



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Conqueror of Shamballa fix-it, F/M, Post CoS, edwin - Freeform, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: In which three words change Winry's post CoS fate for the better.





	Three Words

When she hugs him, throwing her arms around his neck, for the first time in two years, he finally breathes again.

He wraps his arms around her, shutting his eyes.

He lets himself breathe and he keeps breathing.

He’s home.

\

He has to leave again.

Panic slices across Ed’s heart like a knife, but he’s careful not to let it show. 

He can’t let the Thule Society win. He can’t let them threaten Amestris again.

Someone has to close the portal from the other side. 

“Ed.”

Winry comes behind him.

He turns to face her and it feels like he can’t breathe all over again.

“Winry…” he whispers. 

Her face, her tone, says it all.

She knows.

More than that, she understands.

She’s ready to forgive him for abandoning her.

Again. 

Ed’s heart beats painfully against his chest.

He can’t- he can’t leave her again.

No matter how forgiving she can be, how ready for this she thinks she is.

_ He _can’t.

Those two years apart from her were what it took for him to realize that.

“Come,” he begs, voice choked with emotion. “Come with me.”

Ed can see it all in her eyes, the pain, resolve. Then- the hope that shines.

Her eyes are wide and liquid, swimming with unshed tears.

Winry’s thoughts remain unspoken, but he knows what they are.

Does he mean it?

He extends his hand to her, his flesh one.

“Please,” he whispers. 

She takes his hand.

He pulls her to him, wrapping her in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is just a drabble, but it may later be expanded on.  
The big thing I hated about Conqueror of Shamballa was the ending. So Ed and Al just... up and leave everyone they ever knew and cared about for some stupid, nonsensical reason (yes, he's still leaving here, but he's taking Winry, damnit!) that only makes sense using movie logic. I've heard that the creators made that move so Noah's story could be left hanging, but I could care less about her. She stole Ed's memories and turned him over to the Thule Society. Not someone I'd welcome as a romantic interest for Edward. Blech.


End file.
